


Valentine's Day

by Loki11



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Oops, Other, Out of Character, Pancakes, Too much fluff, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, giving Goro the love he deserves, goro is a bean, i think??, idk - Freeform, ig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29452407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki11/pseuds/Loki11
Summary: February 14th, commonly known as Valentine’s Day. A day dedicated to spending time with the one you love - at least, that’s what it’s supposed to be.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't really have a gender in mind for the reader, and I don't think there's really any gender-specific things about the reader in this, so I think this is gender-neutral. Let me know if there's anything I can change to make it more gender-neutral.  
> I couldn't find any fics for Goro for Valentine's Day, so I decided to right one myself. Sorry if Goro's out of character, I'm still not really used to writing his character, hopefully it's okay!

Flicking through your phone, the white noise coming from whatever show was playing on the TV occupied your ears. A dull yet strong feeling of sadness had taken over you, and it refused to leave. Today was _supposed_ to be a happy day, a day full of happiness, love, and shy butterflies fluttering in stomachs. However, the ideals of the day weren’t to be realized for you.

February 14th, commonly known as Valentine’s Day. A day dedicated to spending time with the one you love - at least, that’s what it’s supposed to be. While you did have a loved one, your dear Goro, you weren’t able to spend the day with him. The moment once again flashed through your head, reminding you of your current predicament. 

* * *

“Goro, do you know what day it is next week?” Your eyes shifted to meet his rust-colored eyes. To say they were beautiful was a disgusting oversimplification of it, you always struggled to not get lost in them whenever your eyes caught sight of them. 

A gloved hand raised itself to his chin, a small frown appearing on his face whilst he tried to recall. To seemingly no avail, he responded with an unsure, “I don’t think so. Could you tell me?” A little caught off guard by his out-of-character obliviousness, you let out a small laugh before answering, “It’s Valentine’s Day next week, on Sunday.”

The expression that appeared on his face wasn’t the one you were hoping nor expecting to see. If you had to outright label what it was, you’d say sorrow or remorse. “Oh… I’m sorry, love, I really am. I have a lot of important work that day, and I don’t think I can afford to miss it. It’s not your fault, really. I’m really, really sorry. I promise I’ll make it up to you, okay?”

You could feel your heart shatter in your chest, not just from sadness from the realization that you’ll be spending Valentine’s Day alone, but how devastated Goro seemed to also be about it. As much as you’d love to voice your disappointment, you knew how important his work was. 

He was a detective, his contributions to the police could possibly save lives, and you’d rather die than put people in danger because of your own selfishness. You gave him the best smile you could muster up, though sadness still managed to seep through it, “It’s okay, I understand.” 

Not knowing what to say next, the two of you sat in a despairing silence for a while before deciding to get dinner for the night. Goro had let you live in his apartment with him upon discovering you were living in a hotel room for a few months, so the two of you shared his apartment. That night was unlike most, an unnatural silence that felt like it was eating you from the inside out filling the apartment instead of the usual lively chatter. 

The next week, you saw Goro less and less. He was spending most of his time at work, leaving you all by yourself in the apartment. The loneliness began to make you feel somewhat numb, you had more free time than you knew what to do with. As selfish as it was, your heart refused to stop longing for the detective you loved and missed so much.   
  


* * *

  
That brings you to now. Goro had left about an hour ago, leaving you to think about how to forget the day’s occasion. But how could you? Spending Valentine’s Day with Akechi was something you often fantasized about, a blissful dream that never failed to make you smile. 

Despair began to take over you, so you quickly decided to take a nap. Somehow, you always seemed to feel a bit better after sleeping when you’re feeling down. Not even bothering to turn the TV off, you laid yourself down on the couch, snuggling up with the blanket you had brought out earlier, and let sleep take you away.   
  


* * *

  
The sound of the doorknob rattling brought you out of your sleep. You turned to the clock hanging on the wall. “10:26AM.” Who was at the door at this time? The only possibility that made sense in your mind was someone trying to break in. It’d make sense, considering Goro’s public status and all, it wasn’t too out of the question for someone to try and break in. 

Fear quickly took over you, freezing your body like a deer in headlights. All your body could muster up was your eyes widening and darting toward the door, anticipating what would happen next. The door finally seemed to unlock, and the intruder bolted in. Panicked, you squeezed your eyes shut, bracing yourself for whatever may happen. 

When nothing happened and the silence reappeared, you slowly opened your eyes. What revealed itself to you wasn’t what you had expected at all. Goro holding a bouquet of flowers, a beautiful smile appearing on his face when he watches your expression go from one of fear to elation. 

A soft pink dusted his cheeks, somehow making him even cuter. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Y/N,” he whispered, joy evident in his voice, “I love you.” Before you knew it, your vision began to blur, replying with an “I love you too, Goro.” He gently placed the flowers onto the table in front of you before wrapping himself around you on the couch. 

Cuddles with Goro were always the best. Your arms snaked around him, your hands grasping onto the back of his jacket. The two of you stayed like that for a while, before you pulled back. Goro unconsciously whimpered from your touch being taken away, but was silenced with a sweet kiss to the lips. 

As happy as you were, you were confused about the current situation. Wanting some clarity, you parted from Goro once more. “Wait, so how are you here? What about work?” He cleared his throat, “First, I just want to say I’m really sorry I’ve been working so much the past week. I’ve been working extra hard and doing overtime so I could have today off and spend it with you.”

You felt your heart melt in your chest, tears making their way down your cheeks before you knew it. “I know it sounds a bit weird, but thank you. Thank you so much, Goro. This means so much to me - you mean so much to me. I love you so much.” Squeezing him tighter, you rested your head on his shoulder. 

“I love you so much, too. I really, really wanted to spend today with you. I’m really sorry I forgot about today, I’ve been so busy lately.” You brought your head back to face Goro, eyes brimming with pure adoration for each other. Goro’s own tears began to spill, his loving smile growing even wider and his voice lacing itself with even more vulnerability and honesty, “But, I’ll do anything if it means I can make you happy.”

Goro had come so far. When you two had first become acquainted, he barely mentioned his own true thoughts or feelings. He’d always found it extremely difficult to open up to people, and the fact that he’s opened up to you so much and feels comfortable being vulnerable around you makes you happier than he’d ever know. 

Deciding to voice your thoughts, you spoke softly, “I’m so proud of you, Goro. You’ve come so far, you’ve grown so much.” Before you knew it, all of your feelings began to spill out of you. “You’re amazing. You mean so, so much to me. I’m so glad you trust me, that you’re comfortable with being open with me, that you let me in. You make me happier than you’ll ever know. I’m so lucky to have you. Thank you for being here for me, thank you for being here with me. Thank you for being my friend, my lover, my Goro. I love you.”

This wasn’t the direction you were expecting the day to take, but what better day to tell him how much he means to you? Goro began sobbing alongside you, you not even realizing you had been crying so much until Goro joined you. He buried himself in your chest, the two of you crying your eyes out in each other’s embrace. Letting out feelings of sadness, happiness, worry, fear, gratitude.

Goro still wasn’t completely used to having someone care about him so much, he hated to admit part of him was still scared that you weren’t real, or you didn’t actually care about him, or you’d leave him. His voice breaking, he muttered out, “...t-thank you. Can I...Can I tell you how much you mean to me?”

Your hand rose to bury itself in his coffee-colored locks, stroking his hair soothingly, “Of course, love.” He let out a soft sigh before speaking, “You’re...You’re so- I… I don’t know where to start.” “It’s alright, Goro. Take your time,” you reassured him, holding him just a little bit closer. He stayed silent for a moment before starting again. 

“I… You’re so important to me. You mean everything to me, you’re my everything. I love you so much. I don’t know where I’d be without you. You’ve made me happier than I’ve ever known. You’re so kind and caring and....it’s one of the many things I love about you. I love everything about you. Every single part means the world to me. I want to spend every single day with you, stay with you, grow old with you, never be apart. I know it’s a lot to ask, but please don’t leave me. I love you so much.”

You were taken aback by his confession, butterflies going crazy in your stomach. After you regained your composure, you removed your hand from his hair to fully wrap yourself around him once more. 

“I’ll never leave you.” 

“R-Really?” 

“Of course.” 

“Are you...sure?” 

“Sure as I can be. If there’s one thing I’m certain of, it’s that I’ll be with you for as long as the world allows me to. I’ll never leave your side, Goro.”

Goro finally began to calm down, his face red and his eyes puffy from crying. You rose your hands to cradle his face, placing gentle kisses all over his face; his forehead, his nose, his cheeks - every single part, and every part you loved about his face. The final place they land on is his lips, melding together. 

Each time the two of you kiss, fireworks seem to go off in your head. No matter how you’re feeling, it always makes you feel better, even if just a bit. Your hands move from his cheeks to his hair, the kiss deepening and the passion somehow still growing. You both pull apart for air, and that’s when you notice the bouquet of flowers on the coffee table. 

“Oh, we forgot about the flowers. What should we do with them?” you inquired, returning your gaze to Goro as you waited for his answer. Turning to the flowers, he leaned over to pick them up, holding them gently before giving them to you. “I already had a vase prepared, we can put them wherever you want, Y/N,” he laughed. 

“Ah, okay. Thank you again, Goro! What kind of flowers are these?” you asked, eyes fixed on the array of cream-colored flowers in your hands. “I’m glad you asked,” Goro began, springing back to life. “They’re tulips, cream ones to be precise. I did research on the meanings of different flowers to try and find the ones that conveyed my feelings the most, and so I ended up with these.”

Curiously, you turned to face Goro, urging him to continue. His cockiness was quick to fade, embarrassment taking over him again with his face flushing red. “I...um… They- They symbolize commitment, love, and wanting to be together,” he turned to avoid your gaze before mumbling, “f-forever…”

Placing the bouquet back on the table, you couldn’t help the “aww” that escaped your lips at his words, “You’re just too cute, Goro!” You once again found yourself hugging Goro as if it was the last time you’d ever see each other. Embarrassed, he whined out a “Noooo…” as you continued to insist that he was the cutest thing you’d ever seen.   
  


* * *

  
The two of you cuddled up on the couch, exchanging words of love and praise and admiration for so long that you lost track of time. Before you knew it, it was getting late, Goro taking notice of it when he glanced towards a nearby window. “Love, it’s getting dark out. What should we do for dinner?”

You took a moment to think. “You can choose.” Goro’s hand rose to his chin, something he often did when he was thinking about something. Suddenly, his face lit up, “Can we make pancakes? I want delicious pancakes!” His enthusiasm for pancakes was adorable, it was a bit contagious. “Pancakes for dinner? Isn’t that a bit, you know, weird?” 

It was as if you were suddenly whisked into a Phoenix Wright game. “No! It’s not weird at all!” Goro argued, before backpedaling. “Okay… Maybe it’s a _bit_ weird, but you’ve done stupider things.” You faked an offended gasp, trying to hold back your laughter. “Like what?!” “Don’t get me started,” he retaliated, rolling his eyes before a laugh escaped him. 

“Fine… I guess we _can_ have pancakes. But only if we make them together, okay?” you gave in. “Yes!” Goro cried out in joy as he jumped a little in joy, pumping his fists in the air. You began to make your way to the kitchen, turning back to tease him, “Come on, Goro. These pancakes aren’t going to make themselves.”

“Y/N.” The sudden serious tone in his voice caught you off guard. “W-What is it?” Goro’s expression softened before a smile graced his face, “Thank you. I’m so happy I was able to spend today with you. I love you.” You returned the smile, his smiles always seemed to be contagious to you, “I’m glad I could spend today with you, too. I hope I can spend every day from now on with you. I love you Goro.”


End file.
